celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Nami
Nami is a character from the popular MOBA League of Legends. A kindly mermaid, Nami has powerful healing magics and a caring attitude toward most people. She also is a common character seen in the Hospital of Light and healing fallen combatants at the Arena. This is the first time Nami has been played on the board. She has been active since 15 June 2014, and is also played by the same RPer as Judith, Variphyla, and Frank Fontaine. Background Nami's people require a ritual to be performed every one hundred years in order to maintain the survival of the Marai. A Tidecaller must swim to the darkest depths of the ocean and locate an abyssal pearl, which would then be carried to the surface and be exchanged with a landwalker for a moonstone. This artifact would stave off the darkness of the deep for another hundred years, after which the cycle would continue once again. During Nami's time, however, no Tidecaller was chosen as the moonstone waned, and she took it upon herself to dive to the depths and find a pearl. Her people assumed the worst, but a week after leaving, Nami returned with pearl in hand. When Nami arrived at the shore, however, the landwalker with the moonstone never appeared to make the exchange. Not quite knowing what to do, Nami waited for a time before deciding that the survival of her people was paramount. Summoning her courage and curiosity, she ventured out toward the surface world, not knowing what to expect. Some time passed, and during her travels, she stumbled across the League of Legends, and she volunteered herself to assist in the combat if that meant retrieving a moonstone for her people. However, fate had other plans, and one day, a summoner botched his summoning ritual, sending Nami to a very unfamiliar place indeed... Involvement Upon first entering the Multiverse proper, Nami found herself washed up on the shores of Mossdeep City. She headed to the waters where she encountered a young sea princess named Mikotsu. Despite her obvious curse, she and Nami became fast friends, and the two decided that they would meet again. When next they met, Mikotsu introduced the marai to her cat-witch friend, Chlomaki, and they agreed to search the depths of Hoenn to explore a chasm. En route to said chasm, however, they encountered a submarine piloted by members of Team Aqua in search of Kyogre's resting place. After breaking into Mikotsu's underwater home, Nami and the others confronted Team Aqua, but their leader managed to escape to the back of the cave, awakening Kyogre. The leviathan broke free from its prison and began to flood the cave, but Nami ordered Chlomaki to rescue the Aqua leader before going after Kyogre with Mikotsu. A distress call sounded from DK Island, and Nami answered the call to wash up on stormy shores. After encountering the Wreckers, led by Ultra Magnus, Nami joined them in their quest to rid the island of kremling invaders. A young youkai named Koishi suddenly appeared and joined them as well, and Nami felt an interesting friendship blossom between her and the young girl. Aided by Funky Kong, Nami, Perceptor, and Koishi crossed a bridge toward a factory when it snapped, leaving Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus on the other side and searching for a way around. Those remaining near the factory began to explore it, and Nami and Perceptor came across Klubba, the leader of the kremling attacks on the island. After a bit of a battle, Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead arrived to turn the tide of the battle in favor of the Wreckers. Nami helped with the relief effort as best as she could following the excursion, helping to manipulate the water back from the villages being threatened by the storm. Shortly after the incident on DK Island, Nami was recruited by the Wreckers again to help liberate Mundis from the iron grasp of the Sol Collective. Apprehensive at first about free-falling from the sky in order to avoid detection, she was given aid by Connor and his greninja partner before plummeting to the ground. Luckily for her, she landed safely and began working with a few familiar faces--Perceptor, Ultra Magnus, Irelia, and Soraka--along with some other new ones--Connor and Greninja, Momohime, and the other Wreckers--to destroy red mages that attacked them on behalf of the Sol Collective. While taking a break near the Crater Coliseum, Nami found a small pool of water and decided to immerse herself in it. To her surprise, Lenneth, a valkyrie from Asgard, appeared and began to talk to her. After a brief conversation about her goals, the marai was invited to visit Asgard, home of the Radiant Crusade. While hesitant at first, Nami eventually agreed, and she became a full member of the Templars soon after. Her first mission, surprisingly, was one of the utmost importance--Wylfred's father was being held captive in Niflheim, and the Templars believed that retrieving him would begin to strengthen their resolve and their spirit in order to begin fighting the Lords of Midnight. Led by Ailyth as their guide (much to everyone's suspicion), Nami followed Lenneth, Wylfred, and Eliwood and his army through the portal and into the bitterest chill of Niflheim. With her healing magic, Nami decided that her powers might be put to good use in the Hospital of Light. When not adventuring or attending to matters for the Templars, Nami decided to volunteer some of her time at the hospital healing people and ensuring the speedy recovery of those who were interred within. Notable patients include Gilgamesh, who recovered from a coma after falling off of the clock tower in Termina. For Heart's Day 2015, Nami presented Mikotsu with a teal pearl she had found, and the two shared a kiss together after the latter informed the marai of her feelings toward her. Inadvertently, the kiss was the catalyst that flooded Mikotsu with positive emotion, and when Nami pulled away, she saw a vastly different sea princess in front of her. Mikotsu's curse had been lifted, and the two decided that this was the beginning of a new chapter in their friendship. Powers and Capabilities Nami is known by her people as the Tidecaller, charged with a sacred duty to return with a moonstone which will allow her people to live for another century protected from the creatures of the deep. Being the Tidecaller, Nami was entrusted with their sacred relics and given power over water. She can quickly and effectively heal allies while holding back opponents that want to harm her or her friends. In addition, she can create minor barriers to protect allies from attacks and lessen their blows. In addition, being a mermaid allows her to breathe underwater indefinitely, and she can breathe a limited amount of air before she needs to submerge herself again. Quotes * Trivia *Nami is in a relationship with Princess Mikotsu after having uncursed her with a kiss. *Nami's two greatest fears are heights and stairs; the former is due to the fact that she cannot control which direction in which she moves, the latter is due to the fact she cannot move up them. See also *Radiant Crusade External links * The Tidecaller's Cove (Nami's Stats on CRRP) * Nami's page on League of Legends Wiki Category:Player Characters